I Say a Little Prayer
I Say a Little Prayer, en español Digo Una Pequeña Plegaria, es una canción presentada en el episodio Showmance y como descarga digital en iTunes como bonus track del álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1. Además, esta canción está incluida en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Dionne Warwick, de su octavo álbum de estudio, The Windows of the World. La versión presentada en el capítulo es la de Diana King.thumb Contexto de la Canción Es cantada en el episodio Showmance por Quinn Fabray, con la ayuda en el fondo de Brittany Pierce, y Santana Lopez en su audición para ingresar a New Directions.Usaron esta cancion por su contenido religioso. Letra Santana y Brittany: Say a little prayer for you Quinn: The moment I wake up, Before I put on my makeup Santana y Brittany: Makeup Quinn: I say a little Santana y Brittany: Prayer for you Quinn: While combing my hair now, And wondering what dress to wear now, Santana y Brittany: Wear now Quinn: I say a little Santana y Brittany: Prayer for you Quinn con Santana y Brittany: Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart And I will love you Forever, and ever, we never will part Oh, how I love you Together, together, that's how it must be To live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me. Quinn: I run for the bus, dear, While riding I think of us, dear, Santana y Brittany: Us dear Quinn: I say a little Santana y Brittany: 'Prayer for you Quinn: At work I just take time And all through my coffee break-time, Santana y Brittany: Break time Quinn: I say a little Santana y Brittany: Prayer for you Quinn con Santana y Brittany: Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart And I will love you Forever, and ever we never will part Oh, how I'll love you Together, together, that's how it must be To live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me. Curiosidades *Las partes de Brittany y Santana en la canción no son cantadas por ellas, la(s) persona(s) que la(s) canta(n) es/son desconocida(s). *Quinn es la única en la canción que presenta su voz original. *Esta canción es considerada como solo de Quinn. Video thumb|302px|left|Version Completa... Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones del episodio Showmance Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones del episodio Showmance Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones del episodio Showmance Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones del episodio Showmance Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1